


Lovebirds

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, ITS ALL ABOUT KLANCE, M/M, Romantic Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: Read it, it’s Klance.





	Lovebirds

Keith presses his foot on the gas and speeds up a bit.

“Ugh, can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Not yet, Lance. Just be patient.”

“But Keeeeith!” He whines.

“Nope! Don’t _‘but Keeeith’_ me.” He mimics. “It’s a surprise! Now shut your cute mouth!”

Lance crosses his arms over his chest angrily and lets out a puff of air. They’ve been driving for at least 40 minutes. The temperature definitely dropped and Lance can’t sit still anymore. He’s hungry again, bored, and very impatient. Keith said this is the last stop of their _‘All Day Date.’_ Lance leaves tomorrow for 9 months on a tour to his new space school and Keith just has to go out with a BIG BANG. Lance sniffs the air and gasps, probably knowing where they’re going.

“Keith, are we-!”

“Ah! Don’t ruin it!”

After a few more minutes, the car stops and the sound of a door being opened then closed is all Lance hears. Then there’s another door being opened and some shuffling, then the door being closed. Then his door opens and he almost falls out.

“Whoa-!”

“I gotcha!” Keith reassures, catching him before he falls.

“Thanks.” Lance smiles as he gets out carefully. He shuts his door and grabs Keith’s hand. “You better not run me into anything.”

Keith chuckles. “I won’t. Besides that was only one time.”

“Yeah! The one time we tried out your dumb blindfold kink! I could’ve broke my nose!”

“Well you didn’t, and we had a great time so shut the hell up and walk!” Keith leads him onto some mushy ground and Lance holds onto him extra tight. Then they stop. “Alright. Take it off.”

Lance nearly rips it off and jumps up and down, hitting Keith’s arm. “Yes! I knew it!”

Keith laughs as Lance quickly removes his shoes and shirt. Keith does the same and they take off running, racing to the water. Lance makes it first and immediately dives head first, water engulfing his whole body. Keith laughs and dives in after him. They swim side by side and point out all the cool things they spot. Lance picks up a very pink sea star and it sticks to his hand. They name it Patrick McClain, and decide to take pictures with it.

“Hold him up higher, Lance, I can’t see!” Keith yells, arm cramping from holding up his polaroid camera to get the three of them. “ _Okay, say ‘hi spongebob!’_ ”

“Hi Spongebob!” Lance yells and the flash goes off. Their picture prints out and Keith sets it inside his bag. “That’s a keeper.” They throw the sea star back into the water, and dry off. Keith pulls out a bucket and tiny shovel, and Lance nearly dies. He teaches Keith how to build the perfect sand castle.

“The trick to building the perfect sand castle, is to equally divide up the sand and the water. Okay?” Keith nods in response and takes the bucket. Lance watches as he walks down to collect the water. “Not too much! And try to filter out as much salt as you can!”

“What!? Lance, it’s the ocean! It’s all salt!”

“That’s why I said TRY!” Lance laughs, and laughs more when Keith growls and actually tries to do it. “Ohh, he’s so cute.” Keith comes back with the bucket and the incredibly sandy water and sets it down. Lance looks inside and frowns, looking up to Keith. “Did you just add a whole bunch of sand to this?”

“Well, it’s called a sand castle, isn’t it?”

“You jackass.”

Keith growls and tackles Lance into the sand. The wrestle and roll around, laughing as they each try to dominate the other. Keith wins (by default) and pins Lance down into the sand by his arms. Lance stares up at him, looking into his dark, magnificent violet eyes, his long black hair falling around his face. He sighs lovingly, and loves how the sunset’s rays glow around Keith, making him look like a literal angel. Keith leans down and kisses Lance’s lips and Lance kisses back, tiny laughs escaping him from the way Keith’s hair tickle his face. Then he blows a puff of air into Keith’s mouth and pushes him off. “Ha!” He laughs, getting to his feet. “You’re it!”

Keith gets up and runs after him, chasing up and and down the beach. Lance’s laughter becomes uncontrollable and he trips, rolling a few times as he crashes into the sand. Keith walks up to him and kneels over, trying to hold back his laughter. “You okay down there, Lancey?”

“Shut. Up.” Lance coughs, looking up at him again. Keith reaches his hand down and pokes Lance’s chest. “You’re it.” Keith takes off running, his long hair flowing behind him. Lance hops up and chases after him.

“You’re it!”

“Now you’re it!”

“Ha, gotcha!”

After a good ten minutes of tackle tag, they watch the sun finally set and day turn to night. Stars fill the sky and twinkle and shine as both boys lay together, watching them. “Did you have fun?” Keith asks softly, looking over at Lance who’s head is shoved into his neck. Lance looks up and smiles.

“Duh! Man, we haven’t been here since we started dating. I’ve missed the beach.”

“Yeah, me? Not so much.” Keith comments. “I have sand _everywhere_.”

Lance sits up and laughs. “Wait. . Y-you mean like i-“

“YEP. _Everywhere_.” Keith repeats with more emphasis. Lance snickers and covers his mouth. Keith roll his eyes and smiles, getting up. “Alright. Come on. Let’s go.” Lance reaches up and grabs his hand to get up.

“But I don’t wanna leave.”

“Who said we were leaving?” They walk back to their stuff and Keith hands Lance a fresh pair of dry clothes. He walks off to the showers and rinses off. Keith walks over and quickly rinses off, putting on a different outfit. When Lance finishes, he looks around, confused.

“Keith?”

There’s a pair of hands behind him, and they slip over his eyes. Lance jumps, startled. “Relax, it’s me.” Keith whispers in his ear. “There’s one more surprise to this date.”

“Keith, come on-“

“Do you trust me?“ He asks, cutting Lance off. Lance sighs and nods. “With my life.”

“Then trust me on this. You’ll love it.” Keith slips the blindfold back over Lance’s eyes and they walk. And walk. AND WALK. It feels like an eternity, but when Keith stops, he leaves Lance’s side in a hurry. “Don’t move.”

“Like I have a choice.” Lance bites his lower lip and waits as patiently as he can for a signal to remove the blindfold. “Okay. . . Take it off.”

Lance quickly unties the piece of cloth from around his head and opens his eyes. A gasp leaves his mouth as it falls open.

“Surprise.” Keith says, shyly. He stands in front of Lance on a beach. Next to him is a table that’s filled with delicious looking food and a bottle of champagne on ice. Keith’s wearing a tuxedo shirt and really nice jeans that are rolled up at the bottoms. His bare feet are dig into the warm sand. His long hair is slicked all the way back and tied into a ponytail that hangs just passed the start of his spine. Lance has no words.

“Wha. . . I. . How did you-?”

“I had a little help.” He smiles nervously. “Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asks, softly, covering his mouth. “I absolutely love it. You look so handsome.”

Keith walks over and grabs Lance’s hand. They walk over to the dinner table and sit down across from one another. “Did you make all this?” Lance asks, ready to devour it.

“Like I said. I had a little help. Dig in!”

They begin to eat. And eat. Literally stuffing their faces in pasta and steak and veggies. Keith wipes his mouth with his lap napkin and clears his throat. “So. . Excited about going to your new school?”

“ _Future_ school. That’s if I make it.” Lance replies, slurping up a noodle.

“You’ll make it. No doubt.” Keith reassures.

“How do you know?”

“Uh. . Cause I’ve watched you? All you do is work and work. You’ve worked super hard for 18 months and it’s finally about to pay off.” He reaches over and grabs Lance’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “There’s no one who believes in you more than I do. Well. . Maybe your mom.” Lance laughs, making Keith smile. “But I’m definitely a _very_ close second.”

“Aw. .” Lance looks down at their hands, and his smile disappears. Keith stares at him and begins to panic.

“What’s wrong? Is it the food? I told Shiro and Allura to leave the food to Hunk but they just had to-!”

“No, no.” Lance cuts off. “The food is so good. It’s cooked really well.” He nods.

“Then. . What’s wrong?”

Lance blinks his tears away rapidly and sniffs, forcing a cheerful smile. “What? Nothing. Why would you think that?” He avoids eye contact. Keith frowns now and looks at their hands. “Lancey, we’ve been dating for 3 years. I think I know you better than anyone. So come on. Confess.”

Lance looks up and sighs. “I’m really gonna miss you.”

A silent gasp passes Keith’s lips. He chews on his inner cheek, thinking. Remembering. “I’m gonna miss you, too. But you have nothing to worry about.”

Lance’s hand slips out of Keith’s as he gets up. Keith immediately hops up and walks after him. “Lance.”

“Just. . Give me a sec!” He says, angrily. Keith stops in his tracks and waits. Lance wipes his face and turns back around. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“No, It’s okay.” Keith nods.

“Keith, I’m so happy, here.” Lance starts. “I mean, I’ve got a great job. My family is here, and our friends. And you. I don’t want to loose that?”

“Who said you’re gonna loose all of that? We’ll all be here when you return. But Lance, don’t you dare throw this opportunity away! Okay!? Don’t! Cause I promise you, you’ll regret it.”

“But-“

“No buts! Stop worrying about everyone else and just focus on yourself!” Keith walks forward and cups Lance’s face with both hands. “This is your _dream_. And if you don’t chase it? It’s gonna haunt you forever.”

“ _You’re_ my dream.” Lance blurts. Keith smiles gently and takes a deep breath.

“No, Lance. Okay, I’m not. You might want to think that I am because I know how much you love me, and how unconditional it is, but space is your dream. It’s always been your dream since you were-“

“Seven.” Lance finishes, looking into Keith’s eyes. “Yeah.”

“So do your seven year old self a favor, and go. Leave us all behind and have an amazing time! And don’t look back. We’ll still be here cheering you on.”

“Really?” Lance sniffs, letting his tears fall.

Keith nods, wiping them away with his thumbs. “I promise.”

“And you’ll wait for me?”

“Psh,” Keith roll his eyes. “I’d wait eternities for your crazy ass!” Lance hiccups a laugh, and nods, looking down.

“In fact. .” Keith finishes, pulling away. He walks backwards and reaches into his pocket. Lance watches him confusedly, raising his eyebrow.

Then Keith gets down on his knee.

Lance’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth, finding it difficult to breathe. Keith pulls out a tiny box and opens it to a golden ring. He smiles wide and holds out the box.

“Lancey. I love you more than words can explain. You’re the fire in my heart and the air in my lungs. You’re the _love of my life_. I couldn’t imagine a day without you being the reason for my happiness and I don’t want to. I love you so fucking much, so without making a big speech. .”

Lance’s body is frozen.

“Will you, Lance McClain, please marry me?”

It’s quiet for a while. Keith’s heart speeds up when he sees Lance’s expression. It’s. . Blank?

“Lancey?” He asks, after a while of silence.

“ _Yes_.” Lance whispers.

“W-Wait-?” Keith blinks twice. “Did-“

“YES!” Lance yells, jumping up and down. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you!”

Keith hops up and engulfs Lance in the most super romantic kiss he could give. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and they share a romantic make out. Keith pulls away and they both laugh. “Here, here!” He takes the ring and slips it onto Lance’s ring finger. Lance laughs and shakes his head.

“I can’t believe this! We’re getting married!”

“We’re getting married!” Keith repeats, picking Lance up and spinning him around.

_“Can we come out now!?”_ A voice yells loud from the parking lot. Keith stops spinning. Lance looks in its direction confused.

“Yes, Hunk, you guys can come out!”

Lance laughs as Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura come out from behind a truck. They’re holding balloons and in Shiro’s hands is a big bottle of something and some glasses.

“Aww! You guys!” Lance yells, running toward them. They all hug and talk at once, voices overlapping one another’s. Lance stops and looks around. “Wait, where’s Coran?”

“Here!!” A voice yells. In his hands is a giant cake that reads _‘CONGRATULATIONS!’_ in bright, bolded blue letters. Lance smiles and looks to Keith. Keith smiles back and shrugs.

“The guy wanted a cake, I couldn’t say no.”

They set the cake on the small dining table and begin to cut and eat it. Shiro pops open the champagne and they all fill their glasses. Keith clears his throat.

“Here’s to. .” He pauses. “To new beginnings. To friendship. And to my beautiful fiancé and I!” Keith locks his eyes on Lance’s and smiles sincerely. “May the journey to his new school be safe, fun, and full of adventure.”

“And hot chicks!” Lance blurts. Everyone stares at him, and Keith frowns. Lance laughs nervously.

“Uh. . Kidding. I was kidding.”

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles. “Toast!”

“TOAST!” Everyone’s glasses clink and clank and they all drink. Lance offers a game of tag and everyone takes off running. Keith sits and watches them play, feeling happier than he’s ever felt.

“ _Hey, congrats._ ” A deep voice rings. Keith looks up and see’s Shiro. He smiles.

“Thanks.”

Shiro takes a seat and pats Keith on the back a bit too hard. “I’m so happy you found your happiness.”

“Yeah. It was hard, but. . I did it. And I know that whatever happens, I’ll always come back to this day. To the smile on Lance’s face.”

He looks out at Lance who’s being chased by Hunk. He’s smiling and laughing and that warms Keith’s heart.

“He’s my everything. And he has my heart.”

“Hey guys, come play with us!” Lance yells. “Keith you’re it!”

Keith frowns and hops up. “What!? Why am I ALWAYS IT!?”

He and Lance begin to argue back and forth and Shiro chuckles, shaking his head.

“Heh. . Those lovebirds.”


End file.
